


Relevo

by Ashstriferous



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 10:24:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashstriferous/pseuds/Ashstriferous
Summary: In the wake of sex, it's easy to feel a few things too many. Drifter has the perfect distraction. A late, Day 7 entry for ShinDrift Week.





	Relevo

Shin Malphur squinted up into the empty air. Pleasure rolled across every inch of him in waves, ripples emanating from where the Drifter’s head remained buried. Dimly, he could hear the man chuckling, spotted the white of his grin as he lifted his head and met Shin’s squinting gaze. Threats, curses and other utterances formed and died just as quickly on Shin’s tongue. Ultimately, he decided to let his head loll back. Drifter could have his moment. 

Eventually, the not-quite-painful prickling of Drifter’s beard shifted upward. Shin’s legs relaxed, stretching out and dragging the sheets down with it. A good thing, he figured. His skin was burning up as it was. 

When Shin finally willed himself to look again, Drifter had settled against his abdomen. He still wore that damnable grin, but something softer had begun to form around his eyes. He got that way sometimes, Shin had noticed. Sometimes, whatever was going on in his head took a turn, and every now and again, he looked at Shin like he was something more than a means through which to sate his appetite. 

He was, of course. Drifter had promised him as much. But it took a hell of a lot more than simple words to ease centuries worth of shadows and lines from a man’s face. It made moments like these pleasant reminders.

Something about Shin’s expression must not have sat right with Drifter. Within just seconds, the softness had disappeared, and he was quickly shoving at Shin’s face with a rough, scarred-up palm. Shin noticed, in the midst of the squabble, that the very corner of Drifter’s lip was pushed upward. 

Drifter had a hell of a poker face. Shin knew he had to be feeling some type of way to be looking like that. 

And Drifter had to know that he knew. It was the only way to describe what happened next, the only way to fathom Drifter getting an idea like that in his head. One moment, the rogue was glowering up at Shin. The next, he’d dipped his head downward, lips just to the side of Shin’s navel and -- 

He blew. The sound coming out of him was enough to send Shin into hysterics as it was, but the nerves he set alight when he did -- Shin bucked up high and clapped a hand over his mouth. It was the only thing he could do to keep the frantic, unbidden _giggles_ from erupting from his mouth. The sounds that managed to work themselves out were humiliating enough as it was. Bad enough for a grown man to make that sort of sound, but for the man with the golden gun? 

Somewhere out there, the souls of shadows long since departed were having their own little laugh. 

It felt like ages before Shin was able to get a proper hold on himself. He shoved at Drifter’s head as soon as he did, then shoved his shoulder for good measure. His breath came in short bursts, and his body felt as if it had been set alight. 

“The hell -- was that,” he finally growled. The glare he fixed on Drifter _should_ have been menacing, if not for his mussed up hair and the blush painted across his cheeks and down his neck. 

“Ain’t you ever had a raspberry?” 

Shin squinted, the same sort of expression he made when Drifter talked for too long about meals he could make from vex milk and hive chitin. It was the look of a man trying to unravel a puzzle that wasn’t really there.

Of course Drifter laughed. He always did when Shin got that kind of look on his face. The man seemed to delight in confusing him. 

“Shin.” Drifter shook his head, repeating his name a few more times for good measure. Shin tried to pretend he didn’t like the sound. “Shin, you’re somethin’ else.” 

“Shut up,” Shin growled. He did his best to roll away, hoping to instead get dressed and transmat out of the apartment as fast as he can. Anything to get away from whatever it was he was feeling. 

Drifter’s arms tightened around him. He shifted upward, torso pressing and contorting to fit against Shin’s side. He offered an almost gentle smile as he pressed a kiss, then two, behind Shin’s ear. Apologetic, if he had to guess. 

“Don’t go,” His words were scarcely above a whisper. Shin relaxed, relenting for the time being.

“Give me one reason why I shouldn’t,” Shin shot back, having already decided to stay wrapped up in Drifter’s nonsense. 

The man, to his credit, was silent for a moment. It was a hell of a thing, getting Drifter to be quiet. Shin peered down at him, trying to study his face, predict the answer before it came. Dimly, he remembered the softness in Drifter’s gaze just a few moments prior, and wondered if he might be able to entice it out once again.

Those seconds of hope were his undoing. He saw the mischievous glimmer in Drifter’s eyes seconds too late. He did his best to bend out of Drifter’s grasp, but he was caught in a vice. There was no escaping the lips that pressed to his neck, no drowning out the sound that followed and certainly no ignoring the thrills it shot through him. 

Drifter was a dead man, that was for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me @ /ashstriferous on twitter. I have a few more snippets and pieces i'll be posting over the next few days.


End file.
